


Beauty and Beast (All You Need is Love)

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 森林城堡的传说已经蔓延多年，而自信的骑士瓜迪奥拉坚信自己能破除那个城堡的诅咒。





	Beauty and Beast (All You Need is Love)

**Author's Note:**

> 又看了一遍crackovia，被搞了，然后激情写文……
> 
> 如题目所见，是美女与野兽的梗。该梗来自神奇的crackovia，感谢加泰人民。（虽然写着写着我觉得写成冰雪女王了x
> 
> 三流骑士瓜x城堡主人鸟。瓜其实是因为我之前和一个朋友说，我觉得瓜是堂吉诃德气质的人物（至于为什么又先不赘述了）于是在这里其实是加了一点这个设定进去。
> 
> 大概就是如此。
> 
> （如果大家觉得雷，就当个睡前童话故事看吧……

雨夜的城堡门外传来震天的敲门声，竟然比窗外贯耳的雷声还要更响一些，城堡的主人却充耳不闻。他神色平静，端坐在椅子上，目光只是注视着手里一朵白色的玫瑰花。

白色的花朵。比冬天的雪、擦亮的银器和少女的肌肤都要白。城堡的主人仿佛听不到楼下门外震耳欲聋的敲门声，他只是盯着那朵花，手指尖轻拂过脆弱的玫瑰花瓣。

手指尖碰到花瓣的尖端，稀疏的花瓣立刻又掉了一片。白色的花落到红色的地毯上，瞬间就消失不见了。手中的那朵花瑟缩般地抖了两下，像是害怕寒冬侵袭的小兽——尽管城堡里没有寒冬，现在也还是夏日。

阴沉的，浮躁的，潮湿的闷热夏日。

门外的敲门声依旧没有停。

城堡的主人也还是一动不动地注视着——手中颤抖的玫瑰花。黑色的斗篷下一双眼睛在黑暗中如同野兽一样盯着那朵花。它更加剧烈地颤抖起来，仅有的几片花瓣似乎也摇摇欲坠。斗篷下的男人蓦地站起身来，怒吼了一声，抬手扫光了桌子上所有的器物摆件。手中的玫瑰花也跟着飞了出去。就在落地前的一瞬，柜子上的银器一跃而起，摔到地板上去接住了那朵被吓到险些枯萎的玫瑰花。而城堡的主人却毫不在乎他眼前的这堆杂乱的闹剧——他抖了抖披风，甚至不顾忌踩到那些纷纷跳到地上去收拾残局的银器，径直门外走了下去，脚步重得仿佛能颠覆整座城堡。

他走到大厅的楼梯口，站在台阶上伸手一指挥，城堡沉重的铁门便应声打开，暴风夹杂的冰雨中走进一个男人。

他身上的披风破烂不堪，颜色早就在污泥里混成了一团，底端更是被撕成了布条。他的盔甲上也伤痕累累。可与那些疲乏的渴求借宿的旅人不同，他的脸上没有丝毫疲态，他的双眼炯炯有神，闪闪发光。他一双被泥脏污了的皮靴毫不避讳地踩到厚重的红地毯上，没过他脚踝的织物上立刻沾满了他披风上的泥污。而城堡的主人只是冷冷地站在那儿，站在高处俯视着他。

“何塞普·瓜迪奥拉·萨拉骑士！”他站在大厅中央，声音洪亮地喊道，“在此——与您，城堡的主人请求决斗！”

而城堡的主人还是站在那儿，双臂交叉在胸前。尽管他浑身被披风包裹着，看不清底下的神情，别人也不难猜测这底下必然是嘲弄或者轻蔑的情绪。他并没有要移动的意思，只是转过身去，装作没听见这位远道而来的骑士的宣战，打算回到自己的房间里去。

“——向您宣战！”

那位骑士又喊了一遍，却不显得傻气。因为他的眼神那么坚定，闪着比天空的明星还要闪烁的希望之光。于是城堡的主人双脚停顿了一下，转头望向站在大厅里的那个疯子——是的，他就是这么叫他们的。

“我没有时间管你们这些有癔病的人。”他声音不大却有力地说道，“去找个什么农场——然后朝着那儿的马夫宣战吧，骑士先生！您把这样的战绩带到首都去，国王说不定还会奖赏你呢。”

可与其他人不同的是，这位骑士先生并没有被激怒，他只是身子更加笔挺，双脚的站姿更加稳健起来。他抬头目光追随着城堡主人硕大的身影，说道：“是吗？那我就在这里等着您下来接受我的挑战。”

城堡的主人没有说话，也没有理他，径直上楼去了。

墙上的时钟转了一圈，城堡的主人才再度醒来。他裹在黑色的麻布里，一双眼睛微微睁开，透过头顶的开口观察着外面的世界。窗外的雷雨声还没有停，但城堡里却又传来叮呤咣啷的响声。他翻身下床，裹着披风想去看是哪个银器在作乱。结果他却看到那个昨天刚到的骑士——站在他的书房里，银器们环聚在他身边。他手中拿着个不知道从哪儿搜罗来的小扫帚，一本本地清理着书上的积灰。他并没注意到主人的到来，直到那些银器们都停止了聒噪的声响，他才转过头来，看着门口的城堡主人。

他露出了愉快的笑容，就像是什么热带国家的阳光一样：“您有些很不错的书，先生！”

城堡主人冷冷地看着他将书本们取下，打扫之后又放回，还按照字母排了顺序。他只在那儿站了一会儿之后就离开了，只留下那堆银器和那位不速之客。

下一次他见到他是他出现在自己的马厩里，那儿已经是个空地了，但骑士把自己的坐骑寄养在那里。外面下着大雨，马厩的屋檐上滴着水珠，落到那位骑士早就破旧不堪的披风上。他的双脚踩在从未干燥过的泥地里，细心地喂着自己的坐骑喝水。其实主人看得出那不过是头矮骡子，拿来拉磨具都嫌粗劣的那种。但他还是都没说，就走了。

直到他第三次见到他，是在自己的玫瑰花园里。

那个男人蹲在自己的玫瑰花园里，手抚摸过花园里一排排的白色玫瑰。豆大的雨滴打在花瓣的身上，而他小心地撑起自己的披风，不让那些花瓣被淋湿，他没听见天上巨大的雷声，也没听见身后逐渐燃起的怒火。他没听见男人在泥地里飞奔的脚步，没听见他笨重的靴子在水里踩出的声音，直到他从他身后扑过来，骑士重重地倒在了花圃里，压倒了一大片玫瑰花。

雨滴拍打在骑士的脸上，城堡的主人凝视着他，骑士抓紧了自己腰间的剑。那个男人猛地站起身来，甚至没去顾虑自己身上的泥水污渍，他盯着那位自命不凡的骑士，突然掀开斗篷，大喊：

“我不需要像你这种自以为了不起的蠢货——”

像是终于不能忍受城堡里的不速之客，城堡的主人伸出双手，猛烈的狂风立刻刮了起来，花圃里的玫瑰花在风中发出凄厉的惨叫，在泥土里一并消失了。何塞普立刻拔出剑前去迎战，他顶着狂风冲了过去，直到被另外一阵狂风卷起，给重重地扔在全是湿泥的花坛里。城堡的主人放下双手，狂风骤然而止。他披上披风，转身离开回到城堡里去了。毫不在乎那位被他打败的骑士留在花圃里要怎么样。

他回到房间，那朵颤抖的玫瑰花只剩下三瓣花瓣苦苦支撑着，他不屑地轻哼了一声。

城堡主人本以为那天的失败可以吓退这第无数个前来的自不量力的骑士，直到第二天，他惊讶地在房间门口发现了昨天被他扔在花圃里的骑士——他的手里捧着一大捧玫瑰花，还沾着从城堡外带进来的雨水。城堡的主人猛地从床上坐起来，对着骑士身后的某个漂浮着的银器怒目而视，但何塞普却抢先一步走了上来。

“我很抱歉毁了你的花。”他说，仿佛那些花不是被主人自己的狂风吹毁的一般，“我没想到你这么喜欢那些花——所以我去买了些花来，作为我的赔罪。”

主人注意到骑士身上的一条肩带不见了，不过他也不关心此类的事情。

之后他听到有银器说那个叫何塞普的骑士在他的花园里种花，他哼了一声：“那地方什么都种不出来。”但也不去阻止，他乐得看某个骑士每天淋得像落汤鸡一样在城堡与花园中进进出出，但他讨厌他从外面带进来的潮湿空气，因此不允许他上二楼以上的地方。

又有许多天过去了，他注意到花瓣只剩下最后的两片，而外面的雨则下得越来越大了。

某一天他醒来，发现整个卧室里充斥着潮湿的气息，他起身下床，双脚触到地毯的那一刻，才发现那儿已经是一条冰冷的湿毯子。他懊恼地尖叫着起了床，想去怒骂那个不知天高地厚的骑士居然敢在没有他许可的情况下就进自己的屋子，把外面的潮气带进来。直到他冲出房门，在二楼的楼梯口，他看到那个骑士，被脱下的披风抵在城堡的门低，但还是阻止不了发生的一切——银器们叽叽喳喳地顶着窗户和门，可是外面的水却还是不停地渗进来，一楼的大厅水已经没到了人的小腿，骑士的靴子全泡在了水里，裤子也被弄湿了大半。他转过身，看着城堡的主人，大喊道：

“从昨天起雨突然变大了！”他说，“整个马厩都被淹了，我没办法，只能把我的马牵进来……”

但是水还在不停地往里渗，银器们发出高低不一的吱呀尖叫，城堡的主人眨了眨眼，皱起眉头，脸上是难以置信的神色。

他踩着已经湿透了的地毯下楼，盯着正在以一己之力对抗门窗外不断渗入的大水的男人，水已经没到了他的膝盖。他知道，花瓣只剩最后一片了，再过一会儿整个城堡都会消失的。

“你为什么还不走？”他说。

“你还没有接受我的决斗！”骑士先生一边用身体顶着铁门一边朗声喊道，风在门缝间吹出呼呼的声响，“我必须要和您进行神圣的决斗，打败您之后，我才能离开。”

这个比其他的都要疯。主人不仅心想，嘴角浮起了一丝嘲讽的苦笑。

他说：“好的。”

骑士还没有反应过来，直到城堡主人逐渐解开身上的披风，脱掉沉重的长袍，黑色的布料一件一件被脱下，从楼梯上滚落，掉进浑浊的雨水里。

这是何塞普第一次看清那披风下的脸。

男人的头发斑驳花白，眼睛四周是细碎但深刻的暗沉皱纹。他的嘴角有一道伤疤，双眼深深地凹陷在空洞的眼窝里，带着红色的血丝，他的身体佝偻着，仿佛是已经无法再行动一步。但他依然缓缓地走下楼，脸上带着一股，不可一世的，骄傲神情——

“我接受你的决斗。”

他从墙壁上刷地取出一把重剑。他其实不会用剑的，城堡主人知道，但他也知道眼前这个三流骑士看不出来他的破绽。就算现在摆在他面前的是个风车，他也会像解决怪兽一样地冲上去对他发起挑战。他站在那儿，不动。而骑士已经拔出了腰间的剑，双腿淌在水里，挣扎着走上前，他用剑在水中努力试图划开一条路，此时水已经没到了他的腰，漂浮着的摆件挂饰在水中不停地触碰着他。城堡主人也缓缓往下走去。

就在这时楼上突然传来一声巨响，骑士还没有反应过来，但主人已经知道发生什么了。他没有回头看，骑士却被眼前的场景惊呆了。如瀑布般的家具、画像、古董、甚至还有货真价实的金币从顶楼倾泻而下，在围栏的缝隙和楼梯上滚滚而下，如同暴雨一般从天而降。它们掉在水里发出巨大的声响，溅起大片的水花，而城堡的主人则只是向下走去，直到天上突然飘下一个玻璃罐子。

何塞普注意到了那个玻璃罐子，因为那里面——有一朵白玫瑰花。但说是花，又并非如此，那朵花只剩下一片花瓣，在其他的器物和狂风中显得风雨飘摇，何塞普站在这混乱的中央，奋力飞舞着剑打开掉下落的障碍，然后他在水中猛地跳起——尽管被施加了阻力，他还是一把抓住了那个玻璃罐子。而也几乎是同一瞬间，他看到城堡主人本就惨白的脸上露出惊恐的神情

“不——”

他大喊道，完全忘记下面已经成了水塘的事实，飞身一跃跳进了雨水中，扑倒何塞普的身上，奋力抢夺着那朵玫瑰花。

“把它给我——！”

他嘶吼着，剑柄狠狠地打了骑士一下，而骑士单手护花，另一只手则在水中挽了个剑花，但刺出的一瞬间，他才发现对方连闪躲的意愿都没有。

“您并不想和我决斗。”他突然说道，手里还拿着那朵花，“您是在应付我。”

“把花给我！”

那个男人完全疯了，他突然看到眼前的男人身体不受控制地扭曲起来，他的背脊极为痛苦地弓了起来，楼上的东西还在不停地掉，沉重的金属打在两个人的身上，而何塞普眼前城堡的主人，扭曲着身体，猛地从喉间发出一声凄厉的鹤鸣，身后长出一对巨大的翅膀。

他的脖颈出开始长出翎羽，他的身体开始变形扭曲，而何塞普盯着这副景象，同时大门终于被冲开，雨水如同洪流一般地灌了进来，但何塞普手里还拿着那朵花，就在此时，一束捧花从天而降，掉在了水池中，漂浮了起来。

雷声和鸟鸣同时响起，伴随着银器们吱吱呀呀的尖叫声。书房里的书本一本本落下，打碎了彩色玻璃做的书柜门。彩色的玻璃和书籍一块儿倾泻而下，碎片掉在长满羽毛的巨大翅膀上，城堡的主人身体又扭曲了一下，而何塞普盯着手里的玫瑰花，那最后的一片花瓣，在玻璃罩的保护下，没有狂风的侵蚀，尽管看起来在微微颤抖，却没有要掉落的意向。

何塞普恍然大悟。

他淌着水，扔掉了手里的剑，捧着玫瑰花，没到他胸口的雨水打湿了他所有的衣衫，但他毫不在乎，他走上前，捧住那个男人已经逐渐被羽毛布满的脖颈，望着他斑驳残破的脸，像是意识到了什么，流露出一种难以言说的眼神。

“原来你在等的是这个是吗？”

他说道，眼睛里仿佛有流星划过一般，闪着温柔又喜悦的光芒。

然后他吻了下去，重重地吻了下去。嘴唇覆盖在鸟人属于人类的柔软唇瓣上，他感觉到怀里的身子剧烈地挣扎起来，在水中想要逃脱他的桎梏，但他却紧紧捧着他的脸不放手。雷声更响了，闪电照亮了整座城堡，天空上还在不断地掉落东西，而水已经快要没过他在亲吻的人的脸颊。但是何塞普只是吻了下去，他温柔地，像个情人那样，吻着眼前男人皲裂的嘴唇，他搂着他的腰身，直到——

“何塞。”

他轻声喊道。

“何塞。”

他又喊了一声。

雷声骤然停止了。

何塞普睁开眼睛，一瞬间时间仿佛倒流了。他脚下的水正在快速地减少，那些漂浮在水里或者沉底的家具全都朝着天上飞去，一切全部归位。他低下头，惊讶地看到剑不知何时回到了他的腰间，而那条被他卖掉的肩带，那件被他拿去堵门的披风，全都回到了他的身上，还焕然一新。而他抬起头，这才意识到，这是他来到城堡之后，第一次看到太阳。

温暖的阳光从打开的铁门外柔软地倾泻进来，他一转身，发现那些银器竟然七扭八歪地躺在一个角落，干燥而又明亮，仿佛他们从来不曾活过一样，至于那朵玫瑰花，早就不见了踪影。

但最重要的是——

他低下头，看到了一个黑发的英俊男人。  
他身着深蓝色的薄衫，浓密的黑发柔软地贴着他的额头，那人的眼中反射着水一样的光芒，他的嘴角干净平滑，脸色安稳红润，身体挺拔，唯一没有变的，就是那副高傲而又不可一世的神情。

何塞猛地推开何塞普，朝后退了两步，可骑士的眼中，却闪烁着快乐的光芒。

“所以你看。”他说着，低头捡起那束不知为何，居然还在这里的白玫瑰花。每一朵花都娇艳无比，仿佛是刚从花园里摘出来的一样。他捧起那束花，走向正靠在楼梯扶手上微微喘息，脸颊泛红的何塞。他的身后没有那对巨型的扭曲翅膀，脖颈处也光滑白皙，甚至，有点太白皙了——

“他们都以为要打败城堡的主人才能破解诅咒。”他捧着花说，“而只有我一个人信了巫女的话。”

只有傻子才会相信巫女的话，何塞下意识地反唇相讥道，直到他意识到，眼前站着的正是一个过分的，要命的，无可救药的理想主义者。

“还有就是。”他说道，“传言果然是真的。”

他笑了起来，将花放到何塞的手中。

“你的笑容能融化冰雪。”

何塞接下那捧花，抬起头瞥了他一眼。

“我们停住的是雨不是雪，”他说道，“蠢货。”

随后他凑了上去，搂住何塞普的脖颈，再次给了他一个吻。

 

一个彩蛋：

“所以女巫说了什么？”

“如果我吻你的话你就会变成王子。”

“蠢话。”

“对了。”

“嗯？”

“记得提醒我让我给你买匹马。”

**Author's Note:**

> *最后没有下雪而是下雨大概是因为我在听Set fire in the rain（不要啊
> 
> *关于传言的那句话，是真的有，卫报记者说的…


End file.
